Lady Danara
Born Becca Gellar on Fondor, she was taken to Coruscant to be raised as a Jedi at the Temple. Becca and her Master, Tatiana Zem, were on Barab I on a training mission to hone her senses at the time of Order 66. Master Zem and herself sensed the disturbance in the Force and began packing their gear when they received the message to return to the Temple. Fortunately, as they were saying their goodbyes to their Barabel friends, they received a new message stating to stay away from the Temple as it was a trap. Master Zem felt Barab I would be a perfect place to remain hidden and continue her training. But it would only be a couple of years before the Empire’s Jedi hunters would find them at the same time as Jedi Master Owen Verkaik and his padawan, Zachary. Master Zem was slain in the struggle. With the aid of the native Barabel, Becca was able to escape with Master Verkaik and Zachary. While in hiding with her new master, Becca fell in love with and “married” Zachary with whom she would have a daughter, Anna. They lived together for several years in an ancient temple on a virtually unknown planet. Becca lived in constant worry of the Empire’s Jedi hunters finding them and taking or killing her daughter. She discovered a second temple where she found disembodied voices and an artifact that told her of Force powers that would protect her family. Master Verkaik decided they need to leave and soon the Jedi hunters found them. Becca witnessed her Master and her husband murdered by the Emperor’s minions. The hunters captured Becca and told her that her family was dead. Even though she did not witness Anna’s death, she could not feel her presence in the Force. She was taken to the planet Byss where she soon succumbed to the Dark Side and became known as Lady Danara, a Dark Side adept of the Emperor. History Early Life Becca Gellar was born on Fondor to poor dockworkers. Soon after her birth, her high midi-clorian count was discovered and a report was sent to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. A representative of the Jedi Council arrived and explained to Becca's parents that she would be taken to Coruscant to be raised as a Jedi at the Temple. While her parents were wary of probably never seeing Becca again, they believed she would be much happier and fulfilled as a Jedi. Upon arriving at the Temple, Becca was sorted into the Wolf Clan by fosterers who used the Force to place each child. She took her Initiate Trials at the young age of eleven and was taken as a Padawan by Master Tatiana Zem. During the Clone Wars During the early stages of the Clone Wars, Becca continued much of her training at the Temple. Master Zem felt Becca was far too young to participate in military missions. When Master Zem would be needed elsewhere, Becca would study with other Jedi Masters or occasionally on her own. When left to herself, her thoughts would sometimes drift to the parents she never met. And other times, she would struggle with intense feelings of being alone. As Becca matured, both in age and training, Master Zem began taking Becca along on missions. Most were either training or diplomatic missions, but occasionally Becca participated in military actions against Separatist forces. Exile on Barab I Hiding on Trudaa Transformation into Lady Danara Appearance and Personality as Becca Gellar as Lady Danara RPG (D6) Stats (Danara's stats reflect their level as of the Battle of Yavin.) Template Type: Imperial High Inquisitor/Dark Jedi Species: Human Sex: Female Age: 34 Height: 1.75 meters; 5'9" Weight: 61 kg; 135 lb Dexterity 4D Blaster 4D+2, dodge 8D, lightsaber 7D, melee combat 5D, running 8D, vehicle blasters 4D+2, (S)lighsaber: double-bladed lightsaber 10D, (S)lightsaber: Jar’Kai 8D+2 Knowledge 3D Alien species 4D+2, intimidation 6D, languages 5D, planetary systems 4D+1, streetwise 5D+2, survival 6D, willpower 6D, (S)languages: Barabel 6D+2, (S)scholar: Jedi lore 5D, (S)scholar: Dark Side lore 3D+2 Mechanical 2D Astrogation 4D, beast riding 3D+1, repulsorlift operation 4D, space transports 3D+2, starship gunnery 3D+2, starship shields 3D, swoop operation 4D Perception 4D Bargain 5D, command 5D+1, con 6D+2, hide 5D, investigation 6D, persuasion 5D, search 8D, sneak 8D Strength 3D Acrobatics 6D, brawling 6D, climbing/jumping 5D, stamina 6D, swimming 5D Technical 2D Armor repair 5D, blaster repair 3D, computer programming/repair 5D, droid repair 2D+1, first aid 4D+1, lightsaber repair 6D+2, repulsorlift repair 2D+2, security 5D Special Abilities: Lightsaber Combat Form I: Shii-Cho: -1D to all rolls when facing an opponent using any other forms. Advance, brawl, defensive stance, disarm, heavy strike, push, quick strike, swing attack. Lightsaber Combat: Jar-Kai: Make two attack rolls simultaneously or separately with no multi-action penalty. +1D to defense rolls. Blade shield, double sweep. Lightsaber Combat Double-Bladed Lightsaber: +1D to any attack and damage rolls, +1D to any defense rolls. If within confined spaces -2D penalty for any roll. Feint, full circle spin, spin defense. Force Skills: Control 6D, Sense 6D+2, Alter 5D+2. Force Powers (these are the known powers that Danara possessed): Control: Absorb/dissipate energy, accelerate healing, control pain, emptiness, detoxify poison, hibernation trance, reduce injury, remain conscious, resist stun. Sense: Combat sense, danger sense, life detection, life sense, magnify senses, receptive telepathy, sense Force. Alter: Bolt of hatred, dark side web, Force blast, Force jump, Force wave, injure/kill, repulse, telekinesis. Control & Sense: Farseeing, lightsaber combat, perfect telepathy, projective telepathy. Control & Alter: Accelerate another’s healing, aura of uneasiness, control breathing, control another’s pain, fear, feed on Dark Side, inflict pain, masquerade, mind numbing, return another to consciousness, shroud, transfer Force, waves of darkness. Control, Sense & Alter: Affect mind, drain life, drain life energy, Force cloak, rend, telekinetic kill, transfer life. Sense & Alter: Dim another’s senses, Force breach, Force wind, greater Force shield, kinetic release, lesser Force shield, malacia. This character is Force-sensitive. Force Points: 10 Dark Side Points: 15 Character Points: 25 Move: 10 Equipment: False ID card, Encrypted comlink, Expensive clothes, Casual clothes, Street clothes, Double-bladed lightsaber (5D, Difficult, red blade, can be split into two sabers), Storm Commando armor(Armor Protection: +1D physical and energy. Comlink: tongue-activated helmet comlink. Sealed Body Glove: climate controlled body glove and breath mask allows operation in uncomfortably cold or warm climates and toxic-air environments. MFTAS: multi-frequency targeting acquisition system; adds +3D to Perception and search checks in low-visibility situations, +2D to ranged weapon skill uses against targets moving more than 10 meters per round; polarized lenses prevent flash-blinding. Viewplate: macrobinocular imaging set (100-250/500/1,000 meters range) with UV nightvision (See MFTAS, above). Utility Belt: high-tension wire, grappling hooks, spare blaster power packs, ion flares, concentrated rations, spare comlink, water packs, 2 medpacs, additional supplies pouches. Stealth Coating: special black reflec polymer coating hides wearer from sensor scans; +1D to hide and sneak.). Category:Characters